Elisheba Polemistís
Elisheba Polemistís (エリシェバ ポレミスツ erisheba poremisutsu) is an Elven warrior who makes up a third of the notorious Three Musketeers that is appointed to the Kingdom of Daedalus and a native of the country Iceburg as a member of the northern Elven tribes of the continent. After having left her colony in her early years of adulthood, Elisheba had fallen into the ranks and communities of the Kingdom of Daedalus, a faction that she found had mirrored the likes of her Elven tribe back home, and began to socialise with the many humans that reside within, something that is very uncommon for an elf of any kind. Sharing her capabilities with the kingdom, Elisheba fights to serve and protect it's king Alexander Maximilian Marquise, a noble fighter that Elisheba has come to greatly admire and respect after serving for a long period of time under his rule. She has although visited the world outside the kingdom, coming across indiviudals such as the Mystan prince Mago Hogi and the Black Spirit Slayer Gai Diyos, whom she has a current marital relationship with despite their open rough behaviour with eachother. She has left many notable legacies on several settlements around the country of Fiore, responsible for the total decimation of many small Dark Guilds hidden in the lands around. She is considered the 'glue' of the trio, as she is seen as the only responsible one capable of keeping her two partners in line whenever they may misbehave and making sure that the two do not do anything too drastic. Despite this, she is not fallible either as she too has her own quirks and cons to her nature that can be off-putting. But nonetheless, being the one that keeps the group together, Elisheba makes sure that she and her associates' magics can gracefully blend into one another so that they can unleash attacks that are terrifying to those that cross them. She is very caring to the Three Musketeers and acts as a mother figure to them, nagging at them and showing concern for their safety nonetheless as she scolds them even if she is still younger than one of them. Earning the name Warrior Woman (ワリアー ウォマン wariaa woman) from both the soldiers in the Kingdom of Daedalus and primarily the Thee Musketeers, Elisheba is a role model for all soldiers within the military, displaying pride and confidence in her capabilities as well as loyalty and respect for her superiors i.e. Alexander. She is one of the very few prominent women within the military of the kingdom, and one of the only Elves that prides herself on the allegiance with them. Many have feared her however for her hot-headed personality, with her coming to be known as the Dreaded Demoiselle (ドリアデッド デモイセル doriadeddo demoiseru), a name she prefers over the previously mentioned. An intimidating individual at times, Elisheba has been renowned with such fear that she has been said to simply look at a man and scare him half to death. Many soldiers within the Kingdom of Daedalus' military forces have come to experience Elisheba's punishing teachings as a brutish military commander, teaching them the ways that have modelled Elisheba into the warrior that she is today, thus passing on her knowledge and attitude to the large masses of the army. Her use of Ice Magic combined with her Sword Magic has been known to be quite the lethal match as she has learned how to influence both types of magic to merge into one single but deadly strike. From things such as having frozen the insides of a person she had recently impaled with her blade or changing some magics to fit in with her theme of ice, Elisheba aims to become powerful enough to protect her client with as many strengths as she can get. Appearance Elisheba is one of the more normal looking elves, standing at a height of 195 cm nearly as tall as a two metre deep swimming pool. She has a slim but firm body shape, that of a dainty woman combined with that of an amazonian, showing that she is both fierce and distinguished. As she was not built for strength, Elisheba is built for agility and so retains a pretty slim body figure to provide extra weightless movement. Snow white locks flow down from her head and drape down past her waist. Like nearly every elf in existence, her ears are pointed upwards and is the most notable and obvious aspect of her natural body that is proof she is from elf origin. Her pale complexion is as if the sun has never touched her, sort of resembling a banshee for she both looks like a ghost with skin as white as hers. Her chin and jawline are nearly as sharp as her blades, and her red lipsticked lips sit well on her mouth hough never seem to move from their natural, undisturbed serious position. Her eyes are shadowed with a heavy amount of black makeup, bolding out her eyelids as the smokiness of could represent the smoke that erupts from her furious optics. A unique trait that she has to others is that she always retains a fringe to hangover down the side of her face and cover her right eye. Her coat is something off a uniform fit for a winter general, complete with a brown material that is printed with a variety of curly whirly details that just give the coat it's regal look. She will rarely ever wear the coat properly, and so is seen most of the time with the sleeves by her side empty and her arms protruding from the middle of the article of clothing. At the end of her coat sleeves is golden coloured material that has a artisan flair to it's design. The coat flows down to around the middle of Elisheba's shins, though despite being extremely long doesn't seem to stop Elisheba from completing super agile moves like leaping, running etc. Six gold buttons are stitched into the right side of the coat opening though like before said when Elisheba doesn't wear her coat properly most of the time, these buttons will rarely be used. Her shoulder pads are made put of gold metal with golden tassels made from material, and bears strange Elven language. Black fur is used to complete the coat at the neck opening, with a few white strands dotting the outfit here and there. It is also on here that her many medals of honour are held up in place, set there to show off her military status to those in her presence as the medals continue to roll in. Her proper outfit consists of a white, collared dress that has four parts going on the front, back as well as both sides. This white collared dress is detailed finely with golden print along with golden metal armour that is stitched onto the dress which is somewhat traditional for highly ranked elves in the Elven military. on her arms she wears black leather gloves that are nearly skin tight if it wasn't for the cuffs, which they themselves has a bit of golden medal attached onto the ends as a way of adding more regality to Elisheba's outfit. Her bottoms are of brown pants, matching the same sort of brown that is used for her big, winter coat with the same sort of design that is printed on, as if she had stolen the same material for her coat to make her pants. Her boots are very big for her figure, as golden metal that cuffs the end of the boots and protrudes upward from the middle act as a sort of main defence when kicking. The boots is made of black leather with golden buttons and other details that stream down the side. But what is pretty notable about Elisheba's foot wear is that it is high heels that is bottomed with the same golden metal. Though this makes manoeuvring difficult as a warrior, Elisheba shows no problem doing extraordinary leaps and the likes in them. Personality Magical Abilities Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows Elisheba to generate and manipulate the element of Ice. By manipulating the ethernano so that it's kinetic energy slows down and is decreased in tempreature, ice begins to form rapidly though this isn't the only way that Elisheba is able to activate her Ice Magic. Simple other things like the absorption of heat from the atmosphere and using the moisture in the air to create these ice particles is only a few other ways that Ice Magic users can activate their magic. Because of this, Elisheba finds that her Ice Magic is more powerful when being used within the Cryosphere of Earth Land and other ice covered enviornments. There is one thing however that is special about Elisheba's Ice Magic, and it is that nearly all her Ice Magic spells are casted with the use of her sword, with very few Ice Magic spells that can be done with Elisheba's bare hands. Manipulation is a skill that she can do herself but generation is primarily done with her two blades, as they have special lacrimas implanted into the bodies that are imbued with knowledge of Ice Magic within, the vital aspect to her capability as a mage. Her elemental immunity to the element of ice perfectly blends in well with Elisheba's Ice Magic, as when her attacks may be repelled or manipulated in order to strike her back, Elisheba simply takes in the attack and can manipulate the forced energy into another form, without the use of her blades. This can be seen as extremely helpful against other Ice Magic users and when left without the companionship of her swords. It should be noted that Elisheba's power is greatly enhanced during the times of moonlight as her spells become more effective and a bit more controlled. *'Ice Bullet Storm' (アイスブリテンストーム Aisuburitensutōmu) *'Freezing Breath' (冷凍息 Reitō iki) *'Hors Morana' (ホルス・モラナ Horusu morana) Sword Magic Physical Abilities Trivia *This character was heavily inspired by those tough as and badass woman commanders you see in a variety of animes. Primarily the ones that inspired this character is Olivier Mira Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), Kiwako Flügel Makina (Deadman Wonderland) and Momoko Hyakushiki (Nanbaka). Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword User Category:Sword mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordswoman Category:Swordswomen Category:Elf Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User